


A Train Off the Tracks

by ChronicCombustion



Category: Dewprism | Threads of Fate, Kingdom Hearts, MediEvil (Video Games), Original Work, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, The Legend of Dragoon, Vocaloid, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Adoptive Family AU, Biker AU, Genderbending, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mentions of Kairi - Freeform, Mentions of Xion, Mer AU, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, all referenced sexual content is consensual, band au, merman au, references to my fic Thicker Than Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCombustion/pseuds/ChronicCombustion
Summary: The ship is sinking; the rats escape.(Multi-fandom. A place for all of my ficlets from Tumblr before the trainwreck begins.)





	1. The Fox and the Dragon (YuYu Hakusho)

**Author's Note:**

> Ug. So it's not yet the 17th but I'm not taking the chance; all of my fanfic on tumblr is also posted here and my ff.n account, but my prompt ficlets aren't. Thus, I have moved them all over here - just to be safe. 
> 
> All fandoms are separated into different chapters, so if there's one in particular you're looking for I made it easy for ya~  
> (Pairings and AUs may vary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A band!au and a bit of kink~

>   _Give me a pairing and AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic._

 

_'Hiei and Kurama in the band AU~'_

 

The tiny bassist felt his jaw drop as the redheaded boy finished his - rather impressive - guitar demonstration. Green eyes opened to stare Hiei down, Kurama’s face as impassive as ever.

“Well then. I suppose if I’m still ‘too much of a pretty boy’ to join your group, then I’ll just have to go and find another one.”

 

* * *

 

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"What did you DO?!"

The redhead laughed.”Why, Hiei, don’t tell me you thought you had the upper hand here.” Sitting back on his heels, Kurama gave his mate a fox-like smile. He raked a lightly-clawed hand down the smaller demon’s stomach, reveling in the way Hiei’s muscles rippled beneath his fingers. “I rather like the look of you in handcuffs, love,” he teased, “I think I might have to break these out more often…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	2. The God and the Feathers (TWEWY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely god and a hangover~

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"Can you believe we made it up here?" **  
**

Joshua felt his proverbial blood freeze at the familiar voice coming up the “no public access” stairs that led to the roof of the 104 building - which, inconveniently enough, was where he, himself, had chosen to perch for the afternoon. 

Several other voices all chimed in together after that, leading the slowly panicking Composer to surmise that Neku had dragged Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri along for the ride as well.

 _I don’t want to be found!_ Thinking quickly, he ramped up his frequency, cloaking himself in invisibility just in time to see the group of newly-revived teenagers come stumbling up onto the roof, the last of which to arrive being none other than Sakuraba Neku. It was odd, though, Joshua wondered briefly, that Neku’s normally impassive expression should seem so… disappointed, almost, upon seeing the rooftop apparently void of anyone other than those he had brought along with him…

 

* * *

 

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

Being woken up by what sounded like a drunken walrus yodeling was not the worst thing to ever happen, but it was high up on the list.

Joshua felt the veins in his forehead pound against his skin as he slowly came to in a blurry, hungover daze. What… what had happened last night?

And why was Beat murdering a Disney song?

Oh… oh right… the party had happened. Rolling over, Joshua carefully slipped from the bed - doing his best not to disturb a still-slumbering Neku on the other side - and made his wobbly way downstairs to unplug the karaoke machine that Beat was currently “singing” along with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	3. The Rose and the Garden (Legend of Dragoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle won and a prank pulled~

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"Was that all of them?"

Rising from her defensive crouch, Rose swiped the back of her hand across her forehead - cleaning herself of the blood and sweat from their battle. She flicked the remaining gore from her rapier. “Hmph. That was pathetic.”

Turning her upper body to face him, she gave Dart a flat, unimpressed stare. “And yes, that was all of them.”

 

* * *

 

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"C'mon you can't blame me for this too!" **  
**

Meru looked down at her spilled drink - which was now all over Miranda’s lap. The First Sacred Sister glowered up at her, face red as the infamous temper Miranda possessed began to boil ever-closer to the surface.

Meru instinctively hopped back a dainty step, holding up her hands in hopes of placating her fellow Dragoon. “No, seriously, Miranda, it was Rose - she tripped me, I swear!”

Behind her, at the group’s second table, Rose chuckled but did not deny the accusation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	4. The Knight and the Town (MediEvil/TNBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merging of worlds~

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

Sir Dan paused to squint his one good eye at the sign tethered atop the pumpkin-headed scarecrow before him. “Halloween Town,” it read - certainly not a place he recognized, at least not from when he’d still been alive. Shrugging his bony shoulders, the knight of Gallowmere turned in the direction the sign pointed and looked to where the disembodied singing seemed to be coming from. Everything seemed so… festive. Perhaps there was still at least one place where Zarok’s magic hadn’t yet reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	5. The Twins and the Samurai (Vocaloid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated babysitter~

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"Whatever, you totally started it."

Gakupo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose against the building ache behind his skull as he watched the twins tussle about on the floor of his living room.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Enough, both of you!” With all the poise of a true samurai, Gakupo stood to his full height and stared his diminutive charges down. “Lily entrusted me with your care this afternoon and I will not have you destroying my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	6. The Cat and the Humans (Original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An OC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this one isn't exactly necessary or that anyone other than like, a handful of people that know me are going to even know who Cho the Nekomata is, but the point of this whole thing is to save my ficlets in case tumblr eats them, so... Meh.)

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

If there was one thing he was completely certain of, it was that humans were strange and needlessly complicated. 

Cho propped his chin in his hand, idly stirring at his tea with a frown on his delicate features. The couple in the corner booth was growing perpetually louder - their squabbling grating on Cho’s ears and beginning to put him off his chai. He squashed the urge to curse them.

With a resounding crash, the woman threw her coffeee cup at the cheating boyfriend’s head, where it missed and shattered against the wall instead. Cho sighed and took a long drink of his tea; humans could solve roughly 90% of their jealousy issues if they just accepted casual polyamory…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	7. The Fire and The Water and The Dark (KH/FF7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon divergence, a biker-brothers!au, a mourning lover, a confused roommate, and a pair of mermen!aus~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are from [ninemelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies/pseuds/ninemelodies), who is the world's best sibling and with whom I have the biker-brothers!au, pirate!Axel/mer!Demyx au, and RPVerse/roommates!au. 
> 
> (The fem!Roxas/mer!Axel au is my spouse's brainchild.)

> _Give me a pairing and AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic._

 

_'Akurokuno uhmm... "They all lived" AU'_

 

Teleportation, Axel decided, was most definitely one of the better perks of being entrenched in Darkness. It made escaping all the easier, really, and the escape itself was made all the sweeter by having his favorite blond at his side.

Not to mention the hot-as-hell pilot named Reno that Axel and Roxas had run into first thing upon landing in this strange little world…

 

* * *

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"What do you mean Fun Dip isn't actually made with fun?"

Axel stared over at his best friend, green eyes unable to focus past the smears of color indicating Demyx’s plethora of tattoos. “Dude,” he slurred. “How drunk are you right now?”

“M’not druuuuuunk!” the blond biker whined, rolling over until he was flopped over Axel’s lap. “R’no! Tell ‘im I’m not drunk!”

Unfortunately for Demyx, however, Reno was already passed out on the bed opposite their own, leaving Axel and Demyx to share one for the night.

 

* * *

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

There was nothing that could've stopped him now.

They had sentenced Roxas to death. They had stolen his memories of the black-haired girl whose name he just _could not remember._ They had ripped and pulled and torn at everything that had been left in his miserable life until he had wanted to scream and let his wrathful fire consume anything in his path. But now they had done it, they had sent Demyx off to die - and Axel was all out of things to lose.

Xemnas would pay. 

 

* * *

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"AXEL, WHY IS THERE A FISH ON MY PILLOW?" **  
**

The redhead practically snorted his cider up into his nose as he heard the shouted question from Demyx’s room. “There’s a _what?!”_

Still spluttering apple-flavored drink, Axel hopped off the couch and made his way to the back of the apartment to see what the commotion was about. There, resting on Dem’s pillow as if it were the most normal thing in the worlds, was a dead fish. “Uhmmm,” he drawled, not sure how to answer. “Did your new cat friend bring you a present?“

 

* * *

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"You keep your dirty bubbles away from me."

The merman laughed - the sound like seashells clinking together in the surf - and flicked his tail once again in the pirate’s direction. “You land walkers!” he chided, “so afraid of the very water you claim to have conquered!”

Axel scowled down at the grinning mer. “It’s not the water, Demyx, it’s the _mud_ you keep slinging _with_ it.”

The mer just laughed even harder and reached up to pull his human into a soggy kiss.

 

* * *

>   _Give me a pairing and AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic._

 

_'Akuroku and your favorite AU with [my spouse]'_

 

The lionfish mer hoisted himself up onto the rock his pretty human mate lay sunning herself on. He chirped happily at her, holding out a jewel-studded necklace he had found in the shipwreck he’d been exploring all afternoon.

As Roxas threaded her fingers through his blood-colored hair fillaments, smiling brilliantly at him, Axel gave a loud purr and pulled her in for a lopsided kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


	8. The Children and the Doll (KH/Dewprism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adoptivefamily au~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is all Kingdom Hearts and Threads of Fate (Dewprism) - and the reason for that is pretty much everything I have ever written for this crossover has been for [ninemelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies) and my AdoptiveFamily AU, which is based around my fic, [Thicker Than Water.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825844)
> 
> If you like this, I recommend reading Thicker Than Water, too. It's not wholly necessary to read it, but it will definitely help give this chapter more context.

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"I swear to god if you open that door I'm leaving." **  
**

Brown eyes narrowed as Narcius turned slowly to face his wife. Shoulders back, jaw set, he stared her down with all the silent wrath of the calm before a storm. “Good,” he hissed, voice like ice. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and pick up _my_ children from school.” And without breaking his glare until the last possible moment, he pivoted back around, wrenched open the front door, and strode out with nary a glance behind.

 

* * *

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

All he ever wanted was to sit at /that/ table.

He could see his next door neighbors sitting down happily to breakfast every morning - family dinner every evening. It was so… _picturesque_ , and it made Demyx’s little 8-year-old heart hurt to watch. Especially when his own parents were either too busy fighting to sit together or where too drunk to actually remember to feed him. 

How he longed to just go over to the neighbors’ house, knock on the door, and go have a _real_ dinner with a _real_ family. Maybe tomorrow Demyx would ask that Axel kid in his class if he could come over after school sometime - after all, they were neighbors now.

 

* * *

> _Give me a pairing and AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic._

 

_'Akudem more protective older brother AU'_

 

The little redhead stood his ground against the neighbors, ten-year-old fists clenched and shaking at his sides. “NO!” he spat, stepping further in front of Demyx as if to shield the blond from his birth parents. “Yer not Dem’s fam’ly anymore, _we are!”_

 

* * *

> _Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write the next five._

 

"It's just a bruise, I'm fine, I swear."

Axel’s teeth clenched almost painfully as he willed himself to stay calm and fire-free. “Like hell it is.” Reaching out carefully, the redhead tilted Demyx’s face to the side so he could better take a look at the wound his friend had come home with. As a teenager, Axel had had his fair share of bruises decorating his face and ribs from the jeering kids at school. He knew bullying when he saw it.

 

* * *

> _Give me a pairing and AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic._

 

_'Akudem more protective older brother AU'_

 

Axel checked his phone for what had to be the hundreth time in the past two hours - Demyx still wasn’t answering. “Come on, man, pick uuuuuuup.”

He jerked his head up at the sound of the door clicking open, tearing into the living room to wrap his friend up in a very worried, protective ‘welcome home’ hug.

 

* * *

>   _Give me a pairing and AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic._

 

_'Akudem the adoptive dad!narcius AU we have'_

  
“OI! Teenagers! Get up or you’re gonna be late for school!” Narcius shook his head, handing Kairi a plate full of breakfast as he listened for the tell-tale sounds of gangly teen boys falling out of bed. Ever since Axel and Dem had started dating, Narcius had been debating on turning Demyx’s room back into the office it had originally been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me or buy me a coffee? Come and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DaemonSparks) or [tumblr](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
